The Demon Within Season Two: Breaking Free
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: A new evil is lurking in the shadows of Domino, but old allies might be able to help the Protectors as one of them becomes a Servant of Hell.
1. Lurking Evil

I have finally come up with The Demon Within Season Two! What will happen after Yami's transformation has ended? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

Autumn had faded, and in its place stood the chilling winds of winter, where snow and ice stretched as far as the eye could see. Children played with their parents in building snow forts, having snowball fights, and getting their tongues stuck on poles. The Protectors of Domino even enjoyed this time of joy, giving and receiving, along with their new friend, Lukara.

-**Meanwhile**-

"Aknadin has failed me," a cold, menacing voice hissed among the shadows. "Soon, all that will change." Glowing eyes poked through the darkness of an abandoned warehouse in downtown Domino. Cold, evil laughter echoed throughout the building as a cloaked figure swiftly made its way out of the warehouse. Another figure followed the first, its footprints resembling those of a small dog, or a wolf. The two strangers moved silently and swiftly towards the Kame Turtle Game Shop, where the Protectors were warming themselves in front of the fireplace.

"Soon, you will fall before my newest recruit," the figure whispered as they moved away from the window. "I'll make sure that all of you die."

-**Inside**-

"What a great day, right guys?" Joey yawned, stretching his arms out in front of the fire. The others nodded in agreement as Yami entered the room, holding a tray of hot chocolate. Brian Berg polished his shotgun, and set it beside him, taking a mug.

"I couldn't believe that Joey was foolish enough to get his tongue stuck on the flagpole," Kairi laughed. Joey's eyes narrowed.

"Only because you dared me to!" he retorted, swiftly taking his mug from the former king, who had never seen snow in his life. Yugi, his host, looked up at him.

"Is something wrong, Pharaoh?" he asked, his eyes full of worry. Yami shook his head heavily, and sat down with the rest of the Protectors.

"It's funny," he whispered, placing a hand over his heart. "Even though my demon is gone, I can still sense him in my mind. It's as though he's trying to take over." Lukara placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, shaking him comfortingly.

"It's probably just your mind, my king," the knight replied, flashing a grin.

-**On the outskirts of town**-

A young man in a red jacket and white gloves, accompanied by a large suit of armor made their way into the city. The man had a determined look in his eyes as snow flurried around them.

Who are the people entering the city, and who is the cloaked figure's "new recruit"? Find out in chapter two, Old Friends.

Review please!


	2. Old Friends

The second chapter of The Demon Within Season Two: Breaking Free is now underway! Since no one reviewed for the first chapter, I decided to add a few familiar faces from my previous saga, and a new face as well. Who could it be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the idea. Kilnorc owns his OC, Brian. Thank you.

The man and the suit of armor made their way into the city, trudging through the cold, freezing snow. Behind them, a man wearing a red kimono with a sword tucked away in a brown sheath silently but swiftly followed the two. In front of the trio was a very familiar landmark: the Kame Turtle Game Shop, a fire glowing inside the building.

-**Inside**-

A knock on the door was heard, the fire's glow greeting the Protectors cheerfully. Yami stood up, and walked over to the door. He smiled as the three figures made their way into the shop, the suit of armor shivering.

"Come on, Alphonse," the first man whispered to the armor. "It isn't that cold out there."

"I disagree, Edward," the second man replied, his yellow eyes glowing like the fireplace. "The news reporter said that it would get to around the freezing levels during the rest of the night."

"Hey, guys!" Kairi greeted cheerfully, smiling. "Long time, no see!" The second man bowed, a soft smile upon his face.

"So, how have you been, shorty?" Joey joked with the first man, who got _very_ ticked off. He lifted Joey off his feet, and began to spin him around wildly, screaming. The armor, known as Alphonse, or Al, chuckled a bit.

"So, how are Kagome and Shippo, Inuyasha?" Yami asked the second man, who had white dog ears atop his white hair. Edward, or Ed, had stopped spinning Joey around.

"Oh, they're fine," the half-demon replied as Joey stumbled around, dizzy.

"Man, that little guy can take an insult," the blonde muttered, only to find himself in the clutches of Ed Elric once more. "HEY!" The others laughed while Lukara stared out the window. Brian noticed this, and walked over to him.

"Something's out there," the knight whispered quickly. "I can feel it."

"What could it be? A demon, or a vampire?" Brian inquired.

"Could be a combination of the two," Lukara replied, staring out the window again as snow fell onto the windowsill.

Who could be out to transform one of the Protectors? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. The New Recruit

The third chapter of The Demon Within Season Two is now underway! The FullMetal Alchemist team and Inuyasha have returned to help the Protectors with this new evil that has befallen Domino. What will happen, and who is the mysterious figure? What is his plan? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the plot. Thank you.

Snow fell from the sky as the group within the Game Shop quickly fell fast asleep, memories of the day flowing through their minds like streams. The two strangers peeked through the window, the wolf growling menacingly.

"Patience, my pet," the cloaked figure hissed, hoping that no one would hear. "Soon, our newest member shall awaken from his eternal rest, and wreak chaos upon this pathetic city." The wolf lowered its head, and seemed to smile evilly. The cloak flowed in the wind as they both disappeared in a cloud of violet shadows, cold laughter rising up into the still, cold air.

-**The next morning**-

Yugi awoke, rubbing his eyes. The fire had died down, the television on a low volume. Joey had fallen asleep while playing Halo 2, the controller still in his hands. Yugi walked over to the blonde, and shook him.

"Get away from my pizza!" Joey shouted, still half-asleep. He looked down, and saw Yugi, smiling. "Oh, hey Yuge. Sleep well?" Yugi nodded, noticing that Lukara, Yami, Inuyasha, and Kairi were gone. Brian was leaning against the wall, already dressed in a black leather jacket, a red shirt, and black leather pants. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"They went to go train over at the Kaiba Dome," he explained as Edward and Al stirred in the next room. "They won't be back for a few more hours."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Joey asked, sitting himself upright. Brian just shook his head, chuckling.

"I've had enough training. I don't need to have anymore, unless I'm doing the teaching." Yugi smiled at the Protector and Guardian of the Pharaoh. No matter what happened to them, they would always be together.

-**Outside**-

"It's time," the figure laughed, waving his concealed hand. A bright glow began to outline a far away figure over at the Kaiba Dome. The far off figure moved towards the other two strangers, revealing a man with long white hair and white dog ears. He wore a red kimono, a sword tucked away in a brown sheath.

"Welcome…Inuyasha," the figure laughed evilly, Inuyasha's eyes glowing like a burning forest fire.

I know, I'm evil for making Inuyasha with the evil person. What will happen? Find out in chapter four!

Review please!


	4. A New Inuyasha

The fourth chapter of The Demon Within Season Two is now underway! Inuyasha has been converted to the darkness, but no one knows…yet. What will happen as the half-demon becomes a part of the evil of Hell? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the idea. Thank you.

The other Protectors had noticed that Inuyasha was gone after Lukara, Yami, and Kairi had returned from their training. They conducted a search party to look for the half-demon, but when they all returned, neither one had found him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his new master were down below in Hell, speaking of their plans to destroy the Protectors.

"…Do you understand what you have to do, Inuyasha?" the cloaked figure whispered to the half-demon, who was now clothed in a flowing black cloak, in which hidden were many swords, daggers, and his sword that his father had given him. Inuyasha nodded, and a black portal appeared in front of them as flames of lava spewed out of many cracks in the ground. The two entered portal, and the vortex disappeared.

-**Above ground**-

The portal appeared again, and the two stepped out onto the streets of Domino. Inuyasha glared at every passerby, while the cloaked figure disappeared beside him. The half-demon grunted, and made his way towards the Game Shop.

"Leaving so soon, brother?" a voice called to him. Inuyasha's yellow eyes turned to look behind him, and saw a man in a celestial cloak, one arm, and a crescent moon on his forehead. It was Sesshomaru, his older brother.

"Why are you here, _brother_?" Inuyasha spat, the word "brother" filled with venom. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his white hair billowing behind him.

"To stop you from killing the Protectors." Inuyasha growled, and struck his brother across the chest with one of his daggers. Sesshomaru gasped in both surprise and pain at his brother's speed.

"Tch, you haven't improved one bit, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha laughed, walking away. "Now, to move onto the Protectors…"

What will happen as Inuyasha aims his sights on the Protectors? Find out in chapter five!

Review please!


	5. The First Target

The fifth chapter of The Demon Within Season Two is now underway! Sesshomaru is taken back by his brother's newfound evil, but how will the Protectors take it? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The now evil half-demon strode across the street towards the game shop. A little boy began to laugh at Inuyasha's dog ears, but his mother pulled him away when the half-demon pulled out his sword. Grinning wickedly, Inuyasha noticed the game shop out of the corner of his burning eyes.

-**Meanwhile**-

"Have any of you found him yet?" Yami asked, the other Protectors entering the game shop for the fifth time that day. Brian shook his head, along with Edward and Alphonse.

"We looked everywhere," Ed sighed, stroking his hair. "I'm sure that he'll turn up soon." Unfortunately, the very person they were looking for was right outside, gripping a grenade.

"Time to go bye-bye, Pharaoh!" he laughed, tossing the bomb at the shop's wall.

A tremendous explosion filled the air, along with smoke. The Protectors raced out through the smoke, coughing and choking from the toxic air. Yami opened one eye, and glared at Inuyasha.

"You…" he hissed, gripping the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha chuckled, gripping the hilt of his own sword. "Why are here, half-demon?"

"To get rid of the Guardians of Domino," the half-demon laughed, unsheathing the sword. Yami did the same, and turned to the others.

"Will you need help, my king?" Brian asked, pulling out his shotgun. Yami shook his head, his eyes glowing.

"Get out of here," he ordered, but the others didn't move. "Now!"

"But, my king."

"GO, NOW!" Yami roared, turning back to Inuyasha. The half-demon tossed his left arm, and they both went into a stare-down. Inuyasha leapt into the air, and their swords clashed. Yami thrust back with his sword, nearly causing the demon to topple over head over heels.

"Prepare to die, Pharaoh Atemu," Inuyasha spat, calling Yami by his real name. The demon pushed with all his might against Yami's sword, and then…a tearing sound was heard. The sword was placed into Yami's stomach, twisting it into a large hole. Yami gasped in pain as Inuyasha pulled the sword out, and wiped the blood off his cloak.

"Farewell, and enjoy your final hours of life," Inuyasha laughed, disappearing into a black portal.

"It looks like you need help, Pharaoh," a soft voice whispered as Yami fell to the cement, blood spilling around him. A man with only one arm in a celestial cloak walked up beside the bleeding king. "Here. Let me heal that wound." A blue glow appeared from his hand, and the wound closed up, completely healed.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Yami thanked. Sesshomaru smiled, and helped Yami to his feet.

"We mustn't delay, my king," Sesshomaru muttered. "My brother plans to kill the other Guardians of Domino." Yami nodded, and the two raced off towards the outskirts of the city.

Who will be Inuyasha's next target? Find out in chapter six!

Review please!


	6. An Old Ally

The sixth chapter of The Demon Within Season Two is now underway! Sesshomaru has returned to help the Protectors defeat the evil Inuyasha. How will he be able to help them? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Sesshomaru sat himself down with the other Protectors, Yami's eyes still wide from the memory of his battle with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru noticed the Pharaoh's fear, and placed his hand onto the former king's shoulder, shaking him comfortingly. Brian placed the Millennium Gauntlet onto his left arm, flexing his wrist.

"Are you sure that we can defeat him?" Joey asked, running a hand through his golden locks. Sesshomaru nodded, but his eyes were filled with sadness. "You okay?"

"I just can't believe that my own brother," he whispered. "My own flesh and blood, has turned to the shadows. If we do defeat him, we'll never be able to revive him from the grave." Joey sighed, and looked over at Kairi, who was looking at a file on her laptop. Her crimson eyes grew wide as she giggled with glee.

"Guys, I found him," she cheered, pointing at the screen. A radar was on the monitor, showing the half-demon's exact position. "He's near Domino Central Park."

"In broad daylight?" Yugi asked curiously. Kairi sighed, and shifted to a different setting on the radar. It was clearer.

"So, if we go there now, we can kill him, am I right?" Joey asked, but Sesshomaru slapped him with his one arm. "OW! What was that for?" Sesshomaru glared at him, a low growl emitting from him.

"We're not going to kill him!" the half-demon shouted. "We have to find his leader, and kill him to release Inuyasha. If not, all humanity will be destroyed, and the world will be shrouded in darkness."

"Fine, fine," Joey muttered, rubbing his red cheek. "You don't have to shout. Still, where do you think the leader is?"

"Not where, Joseph," Lukara replied, blowing a piece of his brown hair away from his eyes. "_Who_." He motioned to Kairi, who typed in a new location, far below Domino. The screen was now red and black with orange spots nearly all over the landscape. A large black gate was also on the screen.

"Hell's Gate," Kairi whispered. "This where we'll battle Inuyasha's master, and free him." Joey scratched his head in confusion.

"I know that, but how will we get there?" he asked, the others standing up. Yami grinned as a golden light surrounded them.

Will the Protectors be able to save Inuyasha before he falls into the shadows forever? Find out in chapter seven, The Return of a Villain.

Review please!


	7. The Return of a Villain

The seventh chapter of The Demon Within Season Two is now underway! It seems that the gang has found out about Hell's Gate, and who resides there. But who could it be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The blinding light faded from the Protector's view, and they looked at their new surroundings. Boiling pits of lava spewed out of crevices and through the black granite rock that they stood upon. A large cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, and Inuyasha appeared, his eyes glinting evilly. An all too familiar evil smile was implanted on his face.

"So, you survived my attack, have you, Pharaoh?" he asked Yami, who was beginning to tremble in fear. "Well, I'll make sure that you won't survive this round." Sesshomaru stepped in front of his brother, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Let your master fight for you, my brother," he hissed, his eyes burning inside his skull. "So that we can free you from the darkness that binds you." Inuyasha laughed evilly, and pushed Sesshomaru away with a black flame.

"I will let my master join me in this fight, so that we can both defeat you!" the half-demon shouted, raising his hands up into the skies of Hell. "Hear me, O Mighty Lord of Hell! I ask of thee to accompany thy servant in this fight so that we may, together, rule the world!" A flash of red light began to surround Inuyasha and the Protectors as a figure was formed. It revealed a man with long, flowing black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a white and blue traditional Japanese kimono, his eyes piercing the air of Hell.

"Naraku is your master?" Sesshomaru cried, his eyes filled with rage. Joey was confused, as was the Pharaoh.

"Who's Naraku?" Joey asked, but the man answered his question by throwing him against a wall, blood flowing down from his head. He was still breathing, but was knocked out cold.

"Such fools," the man laughed, stepping beside Inuyasha. "I am a demon, as you can tell. Isn't that right, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stopped cold, hearing lord in his name.

"Wait a minute," Yugi whispered, coming up beside Yami. "Sesshomaru's a lord?" Sesshomaru nodded, pulling out his sword. Inuyasha did the same, grinning evilly as steam and smoke rose up into the air. Naraku wrapped himself into a white cloak, and placed a blue wolf mask over his face, the eyes like black portals.

"It's time to die, Protectors!" the villain laughed from beneath the mask. Sesshomaru glared at his brother, while the other Protectors prepared for battle.

Who liked the idea that I put Naraku in this? I sure did! Find out what happens next in chapter eight!

Review please!


	8. Demon Battle

The eighth chapter of The Demon Within Season Two is now underway! Naraku has revealed himself to be Inuyasha's commander! How will the Protectors fair against a half-demon such as this? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"Your reign as Lord Sesshomaru ends now!" Naraku roared from beneath his baboon mask. "Inuyasha, destroy them!" Inuyasha leapt into the air, the Fang Blade raised high above his head. Sesshomaru reached into his cloak, and pulled out his sword, which clanged against the Fang Blade.

"Give it up, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha hissed, pressing harder onto Sesshomaru's sword. "You can never win against me!"

"Don't be so sure of that, brother," Sesshomaru replied, grinning as he threw Inuyasha backward with his own sword. Yami and Kairi joined in, and began to slash at Naraku, who fought back with constant black flames that shot from his hand. Kairi nearly got singed on the shoulder.

"We have to save Inuyasha," she panted, gripping her sword. "So, everyone, aim your attacks on Naraku!" Yugi strapped on his Duel Disc, and summoned many monsters, including the Dark Magician. Naraku raced up to Kairi at blinding speed, and began to choke her, the black eyes of the mask appearing like portals.

"You shouldn't attack like that, Kairi," he hissed, tightening his grip. "Now, prepare to die, along with the rest of your pathetic friends." Yami turned, and slashed at Naraku's back, which caused him to drop the stunned female onto the ground.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Brian asked, running up beside her. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Hold on. We'll save you and Inuyasha." He stood up, and cocked the shotgun he held.

"Prepare to die, Naraku," Sesshomaru hissed, gripping his sword tightly. He leapt into the air, using his demon speed, and began to rapidly slash at the half-demon villain. Naraku began to falter, but still stood firm. Sesshomaru stared hard into his eyes, and attacked again, along with Yami, Yugi, and Brian. Soon, Naraku held his heart, panting from the pain that racked his body. Inuyasha came to his senses, and rejoined his half brother, while Kairi stood up, a Duel Disc strapped on her arm. She placed a card onto the machine, a bright glow appearing above them.

"I summon Guardian Eatos!" she cried, the winged monster descending downward towards Naraku. "Activate your special ability, Spirit of Celestial Sword!" The sword began to glow, and it took the Protector's courage, which absorbed into strength.

"Attack!" the Protectors yelled together, and Eatos attack Naraku in a blaze of light. All that was left was his baboon skin, the mask on top of it. Eatos began to glow, and soon, they all landed back on Domino, Joey beginning to stir.

"Did I miss something?" he inquired groggily, rubbing his head. He looked around. "Hey, how did we get back here?" Eatos glided down towards Kairi, and bowed. She bowed back, and the monster disappeared.

What will happen after Naraku has been defeated? Find out in chapter nine, Hero.

Review please!


	9. Heroes

The final chapter of The Demon Within Season Two is now underway! Now that Naraku has been defeated, Inuyasha has been saved from the darkness within him. What will happen now? Read on, and find out! Also, this chapter is dedicated to kilnorc, along with the song that is in this chapter. Here's to you, buddy! (gives out chocolate)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, OCs, and saga. Thank you.

Kairi stood in front of the sleek stage, gripping her Guardian Eatos card. The monster stared up at her, and appeared beside her, his wings fluttering in the winter breeze.

"Become one," he whispered, Kairi's body glowing. She was absorbed into Eato's body, and her face appeared in the place of his. Yugi and the others raced up to her as she smiled. Joey's jaw dropped at the sight of her in the Eatos outfit.

"Dude, where did you get that?" he asked, drool falling from his open mouth. Kairi smiled as the white eagle wings fell to her sides.

"From a friend," she muttered, walking up to the stage. She made her way towards the lead microphone as snow began to fall. She closed her eyes, and sighed deeply, Inuyasha coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked. She turned towards him, and nodded, her eyes sparkling.

-**A few hours later**-

Kairi stood in front of the audience, the other band members behind her. The light sparkled in her eyes as the snow flurried around them. She turned to Joey, and nodded. He began in a short drum solo before Kairi began.

Kairi:

**_I am so high, I can hear heaven._**

_**I am so high, I can hear heaven.**_

_**Oh, but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me.**_

All:

**_And they say that a hero can save us._**

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**_

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagle.**_

_**Watch as we all fly away.**_

Yami:

**_Someone told me that love would all save us._**

_**But how can that be?**_

_**Look what love gave us.**_

_**A world full of killing, and blood-spilling,**_

_**That world never came.**_

All:

**_And they say that a hero can save us._**

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**_

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.**_

_**Watch as we all fly away.**_

Joey, Yami, and Brian began to solo as Kairi spread her wings, looking up to the sky. She closed her eyes, and began again.

Kairi:

**_Now that the world isn't ending,_**

_**It's love I'm sending to you.**_

_**It isn't the love of a hero.**_

_**That's why I fear it won't do.**_

All:

**_And they say a hero can save us._**

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**_

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.**_

_**Watch as we all fly away.**_

Kairi:

**_And they're watching us, they're watching us._**

_**As we all fly away.**_

_**And they're watching us, they're watching us.**_

_**As we all fly away.**_

_**And they're watching us, they're watching us.**_

_**As we all fly away.**_

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah._**

_**Whoa.**_

The audience burst into applause as the form of Eatos faded from Kairi's body. She knelt down to the ground, tears flowing from her eyes. The others raced up to her, wrapping their arms around her in comfort. Snow fell around them as they helped her to her feet, and all walked home, the spirit of Eatos watching them.

Was this a good ending, or what?

Review please!


End file.
